tails er tales
by WyldClaw
Summary: non-related oneshots about different cats in the series. some sad, some some heartwarming . new chapter: harrykit, stormkit and firekit's reaction to lichenfur's death. contains after the flood spoilers
1. worries part 2

**Nervousness part 2 **by

Plot: all kits are nervous about becoming apprentices right? But some of them have extra worries. This is part two of "**nervous ness" **t . The part with Briarkit and her brothers takes place during sunrise when Birchfall, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are on their journey to find Sol but before Honeyfern dies.

Notes:. I wish I owned Warriors because then I would not have made Molepaw die. Enjoy!

**Bumblekit, Briarkit and Blossomkit: **

it was a warm leaf bare day in ThunderClan and Millie was outside the nursery with a very pregnant Whitewing. They were watching Millie's kits play. Daisy had taken Toadkit and Rosekit over to hear some stories from Mousefur and Longtail.

"Good job, Bumblekit" Mille told her son, who was practicing the hunter's crouch on a ball of moss. "you're doing very well"

He beamed at his mother. "thanks"

"You both are doing great" Whitewing commented on Briarkit and Blossomkit. They were practicing pouncing on one another.

"thanks whitewing." Briarkit purred.

"We wanna be able to surprise Graystripe when he comes back from patrol." Blossomkit added

Whitewing gave them a smile. "Why don't you practice your skills on Foxpaw when he comes over with some fresh kill?"

"That's a great idea," Blossomkit told her.

"Yeah. We can pretend he's a ShadowClan invader. He'll never know what hit him," Briarkit told her siblings who agreed.

"Okay here he comes. " Millie told them. "Hide behind me and I'll let you know when"

Her children giggled as they hid just as Foxpaw came into sight. The reddish brown tom was carrying a squirrel the size of Blossomkit.

"Here you go," he said through the rabbit's fur as he laid it in front of them although it sounded like '''re foo go"

"Did you catch that?" Whitewing looked at her mate's little brother and Squirelflight's apprentice.

He shuffled his paws. "Yeah it ran away but then squirelflight and i chased after it. It nearly ran up the Sky Oak. Where are you little ones Mille"

"Here we are!" Blossomkit leapt from behind her mother's fur followed by her brothers and tackled Foxpaw. The young tom jumped aside.

Bumblekit gave a little cry that sound like his father's yowl as he pounced on the apprentice. "Gotcha!"

Briarkit winked at her littermate as she and Blossomkit used their hunting crouch and pounced on Foxpaw as well

Through the mass of kits Foxpaw gave whitewing a look "What did I do?"

She let out a chuckle. "Nothing against you, Foxpaw, but they wanted to practice their pouncing skills"

"Oh. Okay, you win" he laughed as Millie's kits got off of him and went over to their mother.

"Wow. You guys are good" He got to his paws with dirt and leaves stuck to his fur. Privately Millie thought he looked like his father Dustpelt at that moment

He pawed the ball of moss that Bumblekit had been playing with earlier and rolled it to the edge of the nursery. "So, are you excited to be apprentices in a few moons?"

"It's that soon?" Bumblekit asked his mother.

Millie's green eyes twinkled as she looked over at her only son. "Yes, Bumblekit. Soon you'll be learning how to hunt and fight. "

"But what if we don't wanna be apprentices?" Blossomkit mewed.

Millie licked her daughter's cheek. "Why wouldn't you want to be an apprentice, sweetie?"

"Cause-cause the other clans will make fun of us for our heritage" she muttered. Bumblekit and Briarkit nodded.

Foxpaw gave her a warm smile. "No they won't. You are a part of ThunderClan and graystripe will claw-" He stopped as squirelflight called his name out. "Whoops. " the apprentice chuckled. " I think my mentor is looking for me. see you around"

"Bye Foxpaw!" the little kits told him.

"Tell Icepaw that I said hello" Whitewing added. The young tom nodded as he left them.

"What was Foxpaw gonna say?" Bumblekit asked his mother.

Millie purred. "I think he was about to say that Graystripe would claw anyone's ear off if they made fun of you."

"Would father really do that?" Briarkit pondered.

Whitewing chuckled and Millie's children looked up at her. "I'm positive he would. " She winced in pain.

Millie looked over at her Clanmate . "are you okay?"

The white cat sighed. "yes, Millie. I am. These little ones are a handful' she looked down at her swollen belly. She looked down at the dark brown she-kit, the pale gray tom and tortishell and white she cat. "anyways " continued, "you three shouldn't be ashamed of being half kittypet. Your mother has become quite the thunderclan warrior"

"But" Bumblekit interjected. "she wasn't born in the clan"

Briarkit batted her brother's ear with a sheathed paw. "Mouse brain! Look at Daisy an' Berrynose an' Hazeltail an' Mousewhisker. They were from the horseplace but now they're a part of the clan"

Whitewing nodded. "and my own father was a kittypet too so I know what you are going through." She lowered her voice . "do you want to know a secret that Brackenfur taught me?

Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit purred. "yeah!"

" One day when I was an apprentice, I was not having the best day and I felt like I was a failure. My mentor Brackenfur, who is Brightheart's older brother, told mea a few things I will never forget. He told me that it doesn't matter whether you are a rouge, kittypet, or clan cat, what matters the most is the spirit and heart you put into your training. Also you have to remember the skills that your parents taught you. Brightheart passed on her motherly instincts as well as her determination and Cloudtail gave me his tracking abilities and white pelt"

The kits were in awe. "Wow. That's amazing"

"Brackenfur is a wise cat" Blossomkit said.

" I'm not as wise as Firestar or Graystripe" they looked up and saw brackenfur in front of them. The golden brown tom twitched his whiskers in amusement as he padded up to Whitewing. "How's my favorite pregnant niece doing"

"I'm your only pregnant niece. " she pointed out. "Unless Thornclaw fathered kits I don't know about"

"of course my brother didn't father any kits" He smiled as he sat down and nudged the squirrel to them,. The two queens and three kits immediately dug in to the fresh kill . "I overheard you talking. "

Briarkit looked up at the older warrior, bits of squirrel on her whiskers. " did you mean it? What you told whitewing?"

"Every word of it, . You remind me of Cinderheart when she was a kit, Briarkit. She was the most curious out of all her siblings.. she even asked Sorreltail which specific star in Silverpelt was her aunt Cinderpelt" he recalled the memory with a chuckle.

There was silence while the current residents of the nursery finished the squirrel

Blossomkit gave a huge yawn. "Brackenfur, what was Graystripe like when you were his apprentice?"

Bumblekit looked excited. "yeah, can you tell us? Millie told us what he was like when she met him but I wanna know what he was like beforehand"

"please?" Briarkit meowed.

"Well, since I already did a patrol and hunted, I suppose I could tell you a few stories " he looked over at the queens. Bumblekit and his siblings huddled close together.

"Okay, it was back in the old forest." He began. "I had just been given Graystripe as a mentor while my sister Cinderpelt, StarClan bless her soul, had received Firestar, who was then a warrior named Fireheart as her mentor.... ........"

The end.

Author's notes: how did you like it? I hope I didn't make the cats too out of character.


	2. Briarlight's memories of honeyfern

Memories of Honeyfern by WildCroconaw

Plot: while trying to fall asleep last night I came up with the idea for this fic. It is about Briarlight and how she is telling Molekit and Cherrykit about their deceased aunt, Honeyfern. It also has a sweet scene with graystripe and his injured daughter. This is in Briarlight's POV. I wish that I owned warriors cause then Briarlight would not have had her accident or the badgers kill Cinderpelt. I made up the part about Honeyfern catching a cold Please and review. Oh yeah, I know I take a line from _dinosaur_

"I'm a ShadowClan patrol come to invade the territory!" I raised my voice and trudged my way across the front of the nursery, using my front two paws. The fallen leaves from the trees brushed my belly.

"Nuh-uh" a bright ginger she-kit barreled out of the nursery and started wrestling me, her claw sheathed. "I, the great Cherryfur of thunderclan shall stop you"

A second kit shot out of the nursery entrance and flung himself onto my pelt. He was a fluffy, brown-and-cream tom, larger than his sister. "Along with me, the awesome moleclaw"

Both kits climbed over my fur, giggling while tickling me with their noses and claws. "Oh no" I exclaimed with fake anguish about fifteen minutes later. "ThunderClan is way too powerful for me. Shadow clan retreat."

I let out a fake cry of pain as I fell to the ground, the littermates having jumped off me. I pretended to have been knocked by closing my eyes and sticking out my tongue. I heard the pitter-patter of Cherrykit's paws and felt her brother paw at my fur. I lay as still as I could.

"Did we kill her?" Cherrykit asked her brother.

"I don't know. Briarlight? You're not dead are you?"

I opened my eyes at him. "No!" I meowed as I got up.

The siblings let out fake meows of fear as they ran over to their mom Poppyfrost, who had come out of the inside of the nursery.

"Mom! Did you see us?" Molekit asked.

"Briarlight scared us half way to StarCkan" Cherrykit told her

The young tortoiseshell-and-white queen smiled at her children. "Yes, I did. You're both quick learners for your age. "She then licked her daughter. "Now, Cherrykit, you know she didn't mean to scare you."

The kit blushed which wasn't saying much as her fur was already red. "I know" she purred.

I made my way over to them. "Sorry about that Poppyfrost, it's my fault-I was pretending that I was an enemy patrol."

"That's okay Briarlight. "

"I can't wait to try to surprise grandpa Brackenfur with that" Molekit puffed out his chest.

"Or berrynose" his sister added.

I sighed as the siblings began play fighting with a fallen leaf- I remembered playing with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe when I was their age.

Poppyfrost looked over at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. "I had some good times with my siblings as well. Honeyfern was the leader of us"

Her kits, which had torn the leaf apart by now came up to us. "Can you tell us about auntie Honeyfern again, mom? Pleeease" Molekit begged.

"Pretty please with fresh kill on top?" Cherrykit added

I saw her open her mouth as if to speak but I jumped in. I knew that the memory of the cat that sacrificed her life to save mine so many moons ago still hurt Poppyfrost. "Okay, you little fluff balls, what would you like to know about the cat that saved my life?" I asked

"we're not fluff balls" Molekit commented

"it's an expression of love, dear." The queen replied.

"oh"

Cherrykit's eyes went wide. "how did my aunt save you, Briarlight? Did you know her? What was she like? Was she nice? Did you train with her? "

"calm down Cherrykit" Poppyfrost purred with amusement. "I should have named you chatterkit"

"it's okay Cherrykit". I meowed. She and her littermate sat down in front of me. "Honeyfern was a new warrior when I was born. in fact the very first ceremony Millie told me I saw was the one for Cinderheart and Lionblaze. " I skipped over Hollyleaf's name-no need to tell them about _her_ or about how leafpool broke the warrior code.They would find out on their own- I believed that Firestar was right to oust her from her position as medicine cat after what she did.

"do you remember it?" Molekit looked at me

I was honest. "sort of. I was really little at the time. anyways your aunt was a beautiful she cat. Dedicated to doing her best for thunderclan"

Poppyfrost meowed as if lost in good memories. "She helped out daisy when Rosepetal was sick once when she was little. One time in leaf bare she was so determined to catch some fresh kill for the Clan she ended up being in Leafpool's den for two days with a cold. "

Her kits giggled. I went on. "she was a beautiful she cat, very friendly. She loved helping out whenever she could. One time there was an out break of green cough in the camp-"

"what's greencough?" Cherrykit interupted.

"a very yucky sickness that can make a cat very ill" I explained

"It doesn't sound fun"

I shuddered. "It's not Molekit. You feel like all the strength has gone out of your body and you feel like your lungs are about to burst. It runs through a camp like rabbits in WindClan territory. I had it when I was a kit as did Millie."

"Millie got sick?" the siblings were amazed. "but she's so strong and healthy"

From what they had seen in their short lives , my mother was very strong inside and out. 'aside from when she was worried about me after the accident ' I thought but I didn't say this to them. I nodded" Millie and I had to be taken out side the camp to an old shelter with the other sick cats. I was so sick and hungry and Honeyfern offered me a mouse to eat. I regret to say that I was rude to her, claiming I wanted Millie only"

" you were only a little kit at the time so it was understandable that you wanted your mother" Poppyfrost told me.

I looked at my paws for a few minutes. "that's what cinderheart told me after you know ... the snake attack"

"cinderheart is very wise. If that were me, I woulda wanted mom to feed me too" Cherrykit piped up.

"me too" Molekit echoed. "what do you mean by the snake attack, Briarlight ?"

his mother and I looked at each other with unease. We knew that this was coming. "well, Molekit" Poppyfrost began, " it was a warm day towards the end of Greenleaf . Berrynose and Honeyfern were sitting on the rocks talking-"

"how come berrynose was talking to Honeyfern?" this time it was Molekit who interupted. "I though he was your mate?"

"At the time they were... close friends" I cut in . the young tom seemed to understand.. sort of . I continued taking over for the young queen. " it was nice out so I was playing with Blossomfall and bumblestripe. I d-didn't realize at the time but an adder was moving for me"

seeing the confused looks on her children's faces Poppyfrost defined an adder for them. "that's an evil quick moving snake that has a deadly bite"

I picked up from where I was. "my sister saw it and right as it was about to bite me. Honeyfern dashed off the rocks, knocked me out of the way and it bit her." I ended in a whisper.

.

"th-that was brave of our auntie to do, Briarlight" Cherrykit said

" did she kill the adder?"

I shook my head. "No Molekit. The adder killed her"

"She knew what she was doing " a new voice replied. We looked up and saw a longhaired gray tom with big yellow eyes. He stepped forward and smiled at me before licking my cheek. " That was from Millie. She wanted me to check on you and make sure that you're fine."

"graystripe." I blushed.

"Graystripe, what do you mean, Honeyfern knew what she was doing?" Molekit inquired of him.

He chuckled. " I meant that she was a true ThunderClan warrior. Kits are our future and it would have been a great loss. She saw it as her duty to protect Briarlight from the evil snake." I noticed that he skirted over the fact that I was half kittypet- it did not matter to me anymore. "Besides she is still watching over you"

"H-how?" Cherrykit yawned.

"In StarClan. You can see them at night in the forms of stars in silverpelt. "

the siblings looked at my father, confused. "that's the big starry path that you see at night. Each one represents a staclan warrior"

"Is she up there with" now it was little Molekit's turn to yawn " with our uncle Molep-Molepaw?"

I purred. " yup, along with all your other ancentors, too"

Poppyfrost nodded and then got up. "Come on you two. " she motioned with her tail to her kits " nap-time". They were so tired they didn't even try to resist. Muttering sleepy "night-night"s to graystripe and I , the to kits followed their mother inside the nursery.

Graystripe sat down next to me. "she is a wonderful mother. " his eyes drifted away for a minute

"father?"

"hmm" he looked at me oddly-warriors never called their parents' father or mother unless it was an emergency or they had a personal question.

" when I was in Jayfeather's den after they got me out, were " I lowered my voice "were you scared that you were going to lose another daughter like what happened to Feathertail?"

his eyes looked pained for a few seconds. "yes, sweetie I was. I was really scared"

I sat up a little taller. "I think she might have been watching over me when the tree fell. I thought I felt another cat their asides from Longtail, protecting me and it smelled a bit like RiverClan"

He purred with amusement. "I guess she didn't want her little sister joining StarClan this soon."

"do- do you think she would have liked me if she had lived?"

"I'm sure she would have gotten along great with you and your littermates"

"yeah, there's just one little problem, graystripe. She was a RiverClan cat."

He purred. I had a point. "How's Millie doing? I know my injury was upsetting for her"

he sighed. "she's starting to get used to it. You can tell that it hurts her to see you drag yourself across the camp ."

"I'm keeping myself active-Jayfeather said that's the most important thing aside from keeping a positive outlook and YOWLING AS LOUD AS I CAN" I yelled the last part in the direction of the medicine cat den.

Graystripe twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I 'm sure that even WindClan heard that. Besides I don't think you want to make Jayfeather become deaf as well as blind. "

I ducked my head. "sorry. But he told me to do that HE CAN TELL IF SOMETHING IS WRONG" I yowled again.

A couple of my clanmates walked by, amused. "scare my fur why don't you?" Lionblaze muttered.

I looked over at him. "sorry about that. It's jayfeather's orders" I explained to the older warrior.

"that brother of mine is going to be the death of me one day" He sighed and then headed over to the medicine cat den.

". I feel like the front part of my body is getting stronger. Did you see me carry Poppyfrost's kits the other day?"

He twitched his whiskers. "Your shoulders will be very strong if you keep on balancing Cherrykit and Molekit like that"

I shrugged. "they seem to like it. it's like they don't really notice anything different about me "

" Thank StarClan for the Innosence of kits.."

"yeah. Poppyfrost is going to have her paws full with those two"

" she sure is."

"I can understand why Millie is upset. Queens don't like it when an injury prevents their kits from becoming warriors"

"I bet when Brightheart was injured her mother was frantic " The kind ginger and white cat had told me how she was injured in ThunderClan's old territory. I admired her courage-she never let having only one eye and one ear stop her from becoming a great warrior or a wonderful mother.

"She was. The look on her face was horrible. But she was grateful to Cloudtail for helping her daughter "

"She sounds like she was a wonderful cat. " I remarked. "I think Brightheart is one of the bravest she-cats in all of ThunderClan. "

"That she is, Briarlight. " We sat in silence for a while. He got up to his paws, " I almost forgot why I came over here. Jayfeather says it's time to take your medicine"

I made a face. " That stuff tastes nasty. I'd rather eat owl pellets "

My father let out a purr of amusement. "It can't taste that bad. After you take your medicine and do your exercises " he continued, "Blossomfall and Bumblestripe caught a huge squirrel that they want to share with you. "

I licked my lips- I loved squirrel meat. "Okay, tell them I'll be there shortly"

Graystripe padded off and I began dragging myself across the camp to Jayfeather's den it was almost worth it to take that nasty medicine in order to have a bite of juicy squirrel

The end.

Author's notes: what did you think of it


	3. broken family

Broken by WildCroconaw

(author's notes: this fic was written about a month after _sunrise_ came out and a bit before I began posting devon's evil secret)

Summary: written I just finished _Sunrise_ and boy was I shocked! While reading about Honeyfern's death, I was thinking about how her family felt after the burial and I got an idea in my head. Naturally I rushed to type it up before I forgot it , which has happened in ah, certain cases-

Mia1986: coughScarssequelcough

(WC ignores her) This is from the POV of Cinderheart. I don't know how was born first but I am saying that Honeyfern was the oldest and then Cinderheart, Molepaw and Poppyfrost (I have no clue if that is even correct) .I don't own sunrise so forgive me if I bungle any thing up. I am just focusing on Honeyfern and the cats that were close to her during this story. Yes I know some of the cats might I do not own any of the characters. Thanks

I couldn't believe it. Honeyfern, my older sister was dead. To me it did not seem like it was real, it couldn't be real. But I had seen the whole thing happen as did most of the clan. I think it terrified little Briarkit the most, since the snake was about to bite her before Honeyfern saved her.

Sorreltail was really distraught over her death and I can't blame her. She has had a lot of family members pass away. Molepaw, my little brother, passed away due to greencough and it really hurt her spirit. Not to mention that my uncle Rainwhisker was killed during a storm when my siblings and i were about four moons old

After the body is moved I padded up to Sorreltail and Brackenfur , who is comforting her.

"my little girl, gone. Oh Brackenfur, did I do something wrong?"

"I know, Sorreltail. It's hard to think that she's gone"

"Is this StarClan's way of punishing me for something I did?" she wept. _Poor Sorreltail _I thought.

"Of course not, Sorreltail. It's not your fault at all. " Brackenfur patted her on head with his tail. He turned around and saw me. "Oh, hello Cinderheart."

I can tell he's trying not to cry like Sorreltail and it's hurting him. By StarClan it's hurting me not to bawl my brains out like an abandoned kit! I went up to Sorreltail and rubbed my pelt against hers before sitting next to her. "Sorreltail, it's gonna be okay. Even though M-Molepaw and H-H-Honeyfern aren't w-with us r-r-right now" the words got stuck in my throat like a piece of fresh kill too big to swallow in one bite, "they are still with us in our hearts and minds and they are looking down on us from StarClan".

Sorreltail and Brackenfur both looked at me. Sorreltail sniffed a bit. "That's right. " she purred as she looked me in the eyes. "I keep the memories of my brothers and my parents in my heart".

Brackenfur looks at me. "I remember my sister Cinderpelt as well even though she is long gone"

"the old medicine cat that I'm named after?" I asked. According to Brackenfur I have several qualities of my aunt, such as my boundless energy and the way I flick my paw over my ear.

My father nodded and chuckled. "The very same. You remind me of her a lot, Cinderheart. In fact, what you just said seems like something that she would say. "

"And " a voice came from behind us. I turned around and saw my sister Poppyfrost pad toward us, Berrynose behind her, "You still have Cinderheart and me"

Poppyfrost reached us and gave Brackenfur and Sorreltail licks on their cheeks. I noticed that Berrynose is sitting behind her, shifting his stump of a tail looking nervous. Sorreltail smiled at us sadly.

" I know still have you two but It's just hard. my heart has been broken so many times." She let out a few sobs. "first I was nearly killed as a kit ." Poppyfrost and I shuddered. We had heard the story behind that when we were in the nursery. "then I lost Whitestorm and Willowpelt..." she trailed off apparently lost in memories.

"They still watch over you from StarClan, sweet Sorreltail." Brackenfur nuzzled her cheek a few times. She got her strength from his gesture and continued.

"..then Sootfur died when you two were born" she looked at us. I had heard stories about him.

"And then Rainwhisker lost his life in that storm and Molepaw could not survive his fight with greencough" Poppyfrost ended in a whisper.

Brackenfur sighed. "Our little family has gone through so much heartbreak over the seasons I'm surprised our hearts are not totally broken"

I thought of something. " But even though our hearts are broken, our spirits remain strong. " they all looked at me. "Sorreltail, didn't you tell Poppyfrost and I that even when you were hit by the monster and had to spend three moons in Cinderpelt's den, you were determined to resume your training to become a warrior?"

"Well yes."

"Father," I focused on Brackenfur. "When the badgers attacked and mother was giving birth to us, Mousefur told me that you defended the nursery like you were a member of LionClan, even when Cinderpelt was killed."

Poppyfrost nodded, she well recalled that story. Bracken purred with fatherly pride at being called a member of LionClan. "That's very true."

"Um, Brackenfur? Sorreltail?" Berrynose padded over to where we were sitting. I had forgotten the he was here.

"What is it, Berrynose?" Brackenfur asked the young warrior.

"I-I'm really sorry about Honeyfern. Truly I am. Sh-She was a wonderful cat. " Berrynose looked as if he was holding something back and couldn't stand it. "I loved your daughter. She was really special and I totally ignored her when I was first made a warrior. I shouldn't have rejected her if I knew that this would happen."

We looked at him understanding what he was saying.

"Berrynose "Poppyfrost began. ". Honeyfern was head over paws in love with you. "

He was surprised. "She was?"

I smiled. "you bet. In fact, during your warrior ceremony, she was looking at you like you descended from StarClan"

Sorreltail and Brackenfur sighed. "She truly thought you were an awesome tom." Sorreltail told him.

"She was looking at you during her own ceremony. It was like you were the only cat in the whole camp" Brackenfur agreed.

"I wish that I could have said yes to her, but I was too busy being..."

"a stuck-up mouse brain?" I suggested and my parents, Poppyfrost and Berrynose all laughed. We all needed that laugh.

"Yeah, that" he nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I sit vigil with you tonight"

"Not at all and don't forget Berrynose, she still lives in your heart" Poppyfrost meowed.

"And when I'm guarding the camp" he added. "I can see her spirit in StarClan"

"If I know my older sister, she wouldn't want us to be sad at all. She want us to help out the clan " I meowed.

We got to our paws. "Anyone up for some hunting?" Sorreltail asked.

"Sure thing" we all said. Hunting would take our minds off of this sad day.

The next day after I had gone on a patrol and brought back some fresh kill, I decided to visit Briarkit. I found her in front of the nursery where Millie was talking to her. She looked up when she saw me.

"Hi Cinderheart" she meowed.

"Hi Briarkit, hi Millie" I replied. "how are you today?"

"We're good." Millie purred. "Bumblekit and Blossomkit are taking a nap inside with Daisy and her kits. But this little one" she patted Briarkit on the head with her tail "said she couldn't sleep."

"I had a scary dream about the snake" she looked up at me with her blue eyes, so much like her mother's. I knew she was still scared.

I sat down next to her. "Briarkit, there is nothing to be scared of. The snake is gone. Firestar made sure of that."

She sighed. "I don't wanna end up like-like Honeyfern" she sobbed

"Sweetheart, that won't happen to you" Millie licked Briarkit's head once. The little kit looked up at her mother. "Remember the thorn barrier? And the mouse filled with death berries? If those don't stop the snakes from coming out, ..."

"Then we use the tools our ancestors gave us" I unsheathed my claws for a few seconds to show how sharp they were and then retracted them back in my paws.

"Cinderheart?" the dark brown she kit asked me. "D-do you think StarClan is mad at me?"

"Briarkit! what makes you say that" Millie whispered

"Cause I made Honeyfern join their ranks." She replied

"StarClan wouldn't be mad at a kit" I said. "it is not your fault at all. Sometimes, things are meant to be and other times things like that just happen. I'm sure Honeyfern saw it as her duty to protect your from the snake."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

Millie purred. "Of course. You're part of ThunderClan and a warrior's duty is to protect all the cats in the clan from danger from the oldest elder to the smallest kit."

Briarkit's whiskers trembled. "I never got to tell her I was sorry for refusing to eat the mouse she gave me when we were in the old Twoleg nest"

"I'm sure her spirit has forgiven you. " Millie mewed. "It's only natural that you wanted me when you were sick with greencough. Do feel better now?"

Briarkit nodded. I smiled. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep"

'K. Thanks Cinderheart, thanks Millie" the dark brown she kit said as she got up and padded back into the nursery.

Millie looked back at the nursery's entrance. "Thanks Cinderheart. I think she was feeling guilty about that."

" No problem. Would you like to share some fresh kill with me?" I asked the queen.

"Sure." She purred in agreement. "See if you can find a squirrel. "

I padded off towards the fresh kill pile in search of that squirrel

The end.

Author's note: Well, how did you like it? Did I get the characters right? Would you like to see something like this from another cat close to Honeyfern?


	4. beautiful both inside and out

Beautiful on the outside and inside by WildCroconaw

Plot: what did Whitewing (then Whitepaw) and Brightheart talk about when they were collecting herbs for Leafpool in sunset? Don't own anyone or daisy would be back at the horseplace. This is in Whitepaw's POV. Please read and review. Thanks. Oh yeah I made up the part about Shrewpaw having the bellyache and Swiftpaw having a temper and about Brightheart using her techniques to help train the apprentices.

I nervously followed Brightheart out of camp.-after the badger attack I was worried about any more of those vile creatures attacking my new home. I noticed that she seemed to be a hurry to get away from there as fast as she could. I padded up to her good side. "Brightheart, what kind of herbs are we looking for?"

She purred gently. "Well, Whitepaw, Leafpool needs to restock up on her supplies. Do you remember what watermint looks like?"

"Um" I thought hard as we reached the edge of the lake . A memory came to me of the old camp when Shrewpaw had a bellyache and Cinderpelt was teaching Leafpool about the herbs. "Isn't watermint used for belly aches?"

She licked my cheek. "That's right."

"I remember that cause I stopped in to see how Shrewpaw was doing after he had that stomach-ache back in the old forest". The memory of my best friend stung me like a bee-sting . I miss him so much. Brightheart knew what I was thinking and motioned with her tail for me to sit down next to her. "You miss him a lot don't you?" she sighed

I nodded. "It comes and goes. I haven't thought about him in a while but ..."

My mom brushed her tail against my fur. "It's okay to miss someone but you have to remember that they are watching over you in StarClan . It's been seasons and seasons but I still miss swiftpaw "

I knew that mom had lost him in the dog attack that took her eye and ear when she was an apprentice " I remember when you were born I saw his spirit or something like it give me a big smile" she sighed at the memory. "And when we were traveling on the Great Journey, there were times that I didn't think I could go on from lack of food and I heard Shrewpaw giving me encouragement in my ear"

"I know it's tough Whitepaw but you just have to think of the happy times with them. " she purred. "Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw are probably watching us from StarClan, wanting us to be happy."

My whiskers twitched and I managed a little smile " That's true he wouldn't want me to be sad . I can't just hear him now" I lowered my voice and imitated him, "don't cry Whitepaw. You know that the Clan needs you more than ever in this new territory cause you're one of the only apprentices . You got to make sure Cloudtail doesn't claw any one's ears off"

Brightheart chuckled . "That's true. Your father has such a short temper. It's a good thing that you didn't get his tongue. "

I twitched my whiskers in amusement –Cloudtail had perhaps the sharpest tongue in all of ThunderClan. Thornclaw j said, obviously not within father's hearing that between fight with a badger and a fight Cloudtail, the fight with Cloudtail would be worse. "Don't make me blush. Brackenfur says that I got you and father's tracking abilities. He says that I'm a great hunter"

"Well, then let's test your hunting skills" mom winked at me. We got up. " Pretend that the watermint is a piece of prey and let me know when you find some. I'll look for mallow"

I nodded, proud to show off my hunting skills. I crouched down to the ground and moved forward on my belly, alert for any sounds. My fur didn't exactly blend in with the green grass. _Why couldn't it be leaf-bare? Or snowing_ I silently thought. I moved as quietly as I could, pretending that the plant was a mouse. A light breeze ruffled my fur and I caught a familiar minty smell.

_Gotcha!_ I thought as I quickened my pace. A huge patch of the plant was on a little cliff overlooking the lake. I padded up to the plant and breathed in the smell. Carefully I bit off a few leaves as many leaves as I could by their stems and carried them in my mouth. Even though the watermint smell was in my nose, I could still make out my mother's scent not too far away. I followed her scent but as I did I heard her softly mewing to herself .

I found her about four rabbit hops away. She was in a little clearing and I noticed that she had clawed the dirt really hard and was talking to herself. I caught the names Cloudtail & daisy" in her voice. I knew right away what was going on. _Poor mom_ I thought

I placed the precious watermint leaves down and padded up to her.

"Brightheart, are you okay."

She turned to face me, her good eye wet. "No, dear, I'm not." We sat back down. "It's your father"

"You don't like that he's spending time with Daisy not you?" I cut to the point.. I knew what was going on.

She nodded. "It's just, well. What if he doesn't love me any more? Me, the scarred one-eyed ugly she cat"

"Don't say that about yourself, Brightheart . You're not ugly, you're a beautiful cat both on the inside and out " I told her.

Even though she only had one eye and one ear, she was still lovely. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. ' "thanks Whitepaw. But what does it matter if Cloudtail hates me?"

"You're the key to his heart. Why would father dislike you?

She sighed. "He's so into that stupid horseplace cat that he seems to have forgotten all about me. That stupid piece of fox-dung" she spat at the ground. "Is it because she isn't scarred?" she sobbed.

I nuzzled her fur. "Don't cry mother, I'm sure Cloudtail will come around sooner or later"

She sighed. " but she's beautiful on the inside and the outside unlike me" she spat at the ground.

I rubbed my pelt against hers. " don't say that- you are beautiful on the inside and out. Who helped Ferncloud take care of Spiderleg and Shrewpaw when they were kits?" She blushed. I remembered something I had heard from the other warriors. " you were able to use the new fighting moves in the BloodClan battle"

She chuckled. "you should have seen it Whitepaw. I think the BloodClan cats were just as impressed with my moves as the other Lion Clan cats. I helped Sorreltail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker's mentors by helping them out in the training hollow with them. "

"I'm sure they really appreciated it."

She looked down at me. "I'm sure they did, Whitepaw. When I was helping them out I saw Cloudtail" her eye went misty at the sound of his name, "looking at me like I was the only she-cat in the world. He said that he was so proud to be my mate. The look on his face when Cinderpelt said he was going to be a father was wonderful. I thought his yowl of happiness was going to reach the WindClan camp."

"don't worry Brightheart" I purred " just think of the good times with Cloudtail when you see him with her"

she licked my cheek. " thanks, dear. It's just hurts really badly when I see him with her. Even when we were recuperating after the badger attack, he gave her herbs when we actually did the fighting. "

"You were wonderful in that battle" I commented. "If I were those badgers I would have run away as fast as I could"

She purred with delight. "You weren't bad yourself."

"If Brambleclaw hadn't told that badger was Midnight I would have shredded her fur. Do you think Cinderpelt's spirit saw me fight?" I looked at the sky. Somewhere up there was my aunt. "I'm sure she did" Brightheart reassured me. "Along with Swiftpaw"

We sat in silence for a while. Both us missed our best friends and family who were taken way too soon-for me Shrewpaw, Swiftpaw for her, Cinderpelt for both of us. . I licked her cheek. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about father. I'm sure he'll come around. After all, you're one of the kindest, bravest she cats in ThunderClan and an amazing fighter. If he doesn't realize what he's missing , then he's nothing but an empty headed mouse-brained fox-dung furbal" I ended She laughed at my insult. I looked at her- I didn't see why Cloudtail was even bothering with daisy when he had Brightheart.

She purred with amusement As she licked me "Thanks, sweetie. You've made me feel lots better. "

She got up and I followed suit. There was that familiar twinkle back in her eye again. "I think Swiftpaw would have liked you"

"Really?"

She nodded. "he had a stubborn streak but once he got an idea into his head, he didn't let go."

"he must have given Goldenflower a tough time when he was a kit"

"probably. Speaking of kits, Have you seen Sorreltail's kits yet?"

I shook my head. "I've heard that they are beautiful"

"Brackenfur's so proud of them. I think that he's going to make a wonderful father"

I nodded in agreement. "They both deserve some happiness in their lives because of Cinderpelt and Sootfur dying."

"I heard that she named one of them after Cinderpelt"

a smile grew across my mother's face. "That's wonderful of her to do that. "

"Let's go visit them after we bring the watermint to Leafpool. "

She noticed my pile of water mint. "Great StarClan, Whitepaw! Did you find that by yourself?"

I beamed, "sure did. There's a big patch of it right near the bank. I'll show it to you" I picked up my pile and padded in the direction of the plant.

The end . Author's notes: so what do you think of it? Should I do a separate piece about Whitepaw asking her uncle Brackenfur what to do about the daisy/Brightheart/Cloudtail problem


	5. stormkit

Bravekit by WildCroconaw

Plot: how did Shellheart feel as he watched over Stormkit each night in Brambleberry's den? Shellheart's point of view. Don't own these characters asides from Shellheart's mother – if you think otherwise may Shredtail stalk your dreams. Enjoy

I made my way into Brambleberry's den as I had done every night since Stormkit's accident. The smell of herbs was now familiar to me and I welcomed it.

"Hi Brambleberry" I sighed.

"Hello Shellheart" she had a worried look in her eyes.

I came and sat next to her. She was next to stormkit's nest. My poor son's face was plastered with poultices. "how is he doing tonight ?"

"Same as last night" She gave me a sad little look. " he's strong but his fate is in StarClan's paws. I don't know if "

I touched her with my tail. "You're doing your best, Brambleberry. "

She looked down at my kit. "But what if that's not enough? StarClan knows I've tried everything! I'm close to ripping my fur out"

"Come on now. You don't want to mess up that pelt? You'd look like Raggedpelt of ShadowClan." I tried to get her to smile.

She twitched her tail. "Cheeky furball. " Stormkit let out a little mew in his sleep. "He reminds me of you, Shellheart- he's got the same spunk and spirit of adventure that you have "

I feigned surprise. " Me? I wasn't that adventurous "

"I remember hearing stories from Milkfur about how a certain tom tried to catch some fish when he was little to help out the clan but ended up catching a chill"

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Troutclaw gave me the lecture afterwards. " I imitated my father's voice. " what in StarClan's name were you thinking Shellkit? Are you totally fish-brained or something? You nearly gave Seabreeze a panic attack and made her turn into an elder at a young age."

She looked seriously at me. "Speaking of mothers, how's Rainflower taking this?"

I looked down at my paws and then replied. "Harsh. She wanted to have to two perfect toms and this just shattered her. She believes that he will never be the warrior she wanted. No matter how many times Oakkit tries to tell her it was his idea to go to Sunningrocks she scoffs at him and says not to cover up for useless Stormkit. She believe that he will never be able to be a warrior "

"Poor Oakkit. He really stands up for his brother" She tuttted. "No mother should cast aside their kit like that. It is not Stormkit's fault this happened to him"

I nodded in agreement. "I can't see why Rainflower would abandon Stormkit like this. It's not like he had half his face torn apart by a badger. After he comes out of this he's going to need all the support he can get. "

"True" she purred. " He is one brave kit. To try to chase off old Goosefeather from Sunningrocks, that takes guts"

"That's my boy. " I licked Stormkit's fur. "he's going to be a little fighter"

Brambleberry sighed. "that he is. Hailstar came in here to check on him earlier today"

"What did he say?" i knew that Hailstar would never say an unkind word to a kit.

"he was surprised that Stormkit is fighting the infection. he said that he would have a hard time catching up to the other apprentices but he is a strong kit and maybe this was meant to happen"

"He's a wise leader" i commented. "night Stormkit" i whispered to him ." Sleep tight dream of yummy minnows tonight". A smile crept on to his face.

Brambleberry looked at me with admiration. "You are such a good father, Shellheart. "

"Yeah, I am."

"i've heard of fathers who don't spend time with their kits much but you are not one of those. i think you are one of the greatest deputies/fathers RiverClan has seen in a while"

i ducked my head. "you're lucky i have a dark pelt. you can't see how red i am"

she yawned, causing me to yawn as well. "i'll let you two get some sleep"

she nodded. I got up and began to leave when she stopped me. "Shellheart?"

"Hmm?"

Her blue eyes bore into me. " Don't worry. I'm sure StarClan has a plan for your son but one that doesn't involve him leaving us. "

"Thanks Brambleberry. You're the best"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I try."

i padded out of the medicine cat den and back to the warrior's den. my nest was calling me

The end


	6. heart to heart

Last Conversation by WildCroconaw

Plot: Shellheart's last coversation with his kits. Don't own Warriors. Crookedjaw's POV

I was coming back from a patrol one day when Oakheart padded up to me. there was pain in his amber eyes. "Crookedjaw... Shellheart wants to talk to the both of us."

There was a nervous pang in my stomach- father was really old. I had recently taken his position of deputyship when he had stepped down and StarClan had sent the omen of a squirrel with a twisted jaw to Hailstar. "wh-why"

He motioned me with his tail and looked me in the eyes. " Brambleberry and mudfur.. they ... they looked him over today and-"

"and what?" I clutched the earth with my claws. _No- please don't say the words Oakheart_ I thought. _ Not after Rainflower. Not after Rainflower_

He sighed. " they don't think he's going to last the next few sunrises. "

I felt A mixture of dread, sadness and anger and I looked at my paws. _you can't die father! I still need your wisdom and advice. Why? First Rainflower now Shellheart. Is this part of your promise Mapleshade? i'm a loyal RiverClan warrior as well as the deputy!_

Oakheart waved his right paw in front of me. "Crookedjaw? Crookedjaw?" he tapped me with his tail. " hello? Anyone there"

I looked up at my reddish brown muscular brother. "huh? Oh sorry Oakheart I didn't realize my head was in the river." I took a huge breath. "I was thinking about Rainflower" I fibbed.

Oakheart believed it "ah". without a word we headed to the elder's den, passing our clanmates along the way. As we headed in to Shellheart's nest I shuddered slightly and held back a gulp.

Shellheart looked up as we reached his nest- the other elders were out. "is that you Oakheart? Crookedjaw?"

"y-yes" Oakheart's voice trembled as he licked father's pelt.

I nuzzled his pelt. I tried to keep my voice strong. "y-you wanted to see us fath-Shellheart" I caught myself.

He looked up from his nest at us, as if taking us in for the first time. "you both look strong and healthy. Are the fish running strong?"

I nodded. "there were so many of them in the river. We'll be feasting for a while"

His eyes sparkled and his eyes looked away for a few minutes. " that's something I'll miss- the thrill of hunting for fresh fish for the clan. I remember having fishing contests with Echomist and Rainflower on warm greenleaf days." his gaze returned to us proudly . "my kits. My handsome kits. you boys have grown up so fast. I remember when you were both little scraps of fur in the nursery. And now your are both such fine handsome warriors "

At the word 'handsome' I ducked my head in embarrassment and shame. I never forgot about my kithood incident that disfigured my face. Even after all those moons it still stung. Father looked at me and purred "Yes, Crookedjaw . even with your disfigurement you are still one of the handsomest toms in RiverClan" he let out a little cough.

"th-thank you father"

"even though it was so long ago, I feel bad for your mother's actions when you were little after that incident on Sunningrocks. Ever since I've known Rainflower she's had had a huge problem recognizing and even admitting when she was wrong. She had no right to isolate you like that Crookedjaw" I nodded. " nor favor you or him Oakheart" he looked toward my brother, who bowed his head.

"I know Shellheart" he mewed. " StarClan knows I tried to tell her it wasn't right- that it was my fault"

"I have watched you both grow and it has been a blessing. Crookedjaw, I'm glad you have overcome your injury and since become one of RiverClan's best warriors. Whatever those farm cats taught you long ago has helped you become the tom you are today. My little deputy" .

I felt a prickle of unease along my pelt. _ What would he say if he knew about my training sessions with Mapleshade?_

His gaze locked on to Oakheart. "I am proud to call you both my son and my apprentice. You have been well taught. You have been gifted with a great amount of courage and guts. You are very loyal to your clanmates and family. I believe that any she-cat would be proud to call you their mate."

I felt oakheart blushing. Shellheart winked at me, "don't think I haven't seen the way you act around Willowbreeze Crookedjaw. Remember-" he coughed twice- " remember I was the one who caught you spying on her assessment"

My cheeks burned. "I am proud to have seen you two grow up" he licked my cheek and then oakheart's. "you have made me so proud as a father. I couldn't have had better children."

A lump rose in my throat. "father"-I wasn't going to pay attention to any formalities now- not when Shellheart was dying. "please don't leave us" I buried my nose into his fur taking in his scent.

"d-d-do you have to go? We c-can't lose y-you as well" Oakheart sounded like he was a kit again.

Shellheart chuckled and I looked up at him. "in body , maybe. don't forget, I'll always be in your heart . plus watching over you from StarClan" he sighed. I felt tears sting my eyes. " I .. think .. I am going to take .. a rest now. Be brave my boys..." he closed his eyes and didn't stir again.

Oakheart and I stood there for a few minutes, united in our grief. "good-bye ... dad" I whispered.


	7. kittypet

strange word by WildCroconaw

Plot: One day in StarClan young Mosskit asks an innocent question. If you think that I own warriors then prepare to have Tigerstar and hawkfrost and Scourge attack you in your dreams cause I don't! please read and review. I made up some of the kits description because they don't describe them in the book. Thanks

Xfic begins belowX

"you can't catch me, Nightkit" I stuck my tongue out at the black kit as I raced through the tall forest of StarClan.

"oh yeah, Mosskit?" My clanmate increased her speed and pounced into the air. "I'm gonna get you"

" I don't think so" I smirked as I jumped to the side. Nightkit collided with the ground and looked up at me , a bump on her soft pink nose.

" that's not fair" she sniffed as she got up.

"what, that I was too quick for you?"

She nodded. "sorry," I looked at my paws for a second and then into her eyes. " I was only playing"

"you're larger than me/"

I felt my tail lash against the ground. _Was it my fault I was older than her when I died? _" I don't mean to be-"

She came up the me and circled me "-and more shouldery"

"huh? What do you mean by 'shouldery" I asked.

"bigger in the shoulders kinda like Tigerclaw. But you look more Like the RIverClan cats"

_was that a good thing?_ "my brother is shouldery too" I pointed out. I had watched Stonepaw and he did look bigger in the shoulders. We started to walk back to the 'camp'

"I bet my brother could take your brother in a fight" Nightkit boasted. " our father was a Clan leader"

_yeah, but now he isn't _I thought. I had seen the way Tigerclaw fought and it wasn't very nice. "but my daddy is Thrushpelt. He a great warrior" _or so I've heard_. I hadn't really gotten to know the sandy gray warrior when I was alive but I sort of remembered him. "besides mouse-brain we were both part of ThunderClan"

"Not a mouse-brain"

"are too" I retorted

"am not. You're the mouse-brain" she poked me with her tail.

"am not"

"are too"

"I am not"

"are too"

"no, I 'm not. You are, you- you" I tried to think of a good insult " you-you kittypet"

Nightkit gasped. "if I'm a kittypet that makes you Half Clan!"

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know what it meant but Somehow the word hit a sensitive area. I unsheathed my claws and looked her in the eyes . "don't call me that"

She began to say it in a sing-song voice" Half Clan, Half Clan, Half Clan, Half-"

" now that's not a nice thing to say, Nightkit" a voice came from in front of us. "Mosskit, put your claws back" I did as I was told and saw Snowfur, my white pelted aunt pad over to us. She sat down and Her blue eyes bore into Nightkit's own green ones. "now, why did you call Mosskit Half Clan"

Nightkit looked at her paws. "cause she called me a kittypet" she mumbled

"she called me a mousebrain" I retorted

Snowfur sighed.- "that wasn't nice of either of you. Mosskit, do you know what happened to Pinestar, Mosskit's father?"

I shook my head. "he-he left ThunderClan to become a stinking kittypet! " She cried

"I'm sorry . I didn't know-" but she had ran off. "Nightkit! I said I was sorry!" I tried to go look for her but Snowfur put her tail around me.

"the truth hurts, Mosskit. Nightkit was very weak when she joined StarClan right after Pinestar left.. Because Leopardfoot kited early Nightkit and her sister Mistkit were unable to stay strong and thus really cope with their father's choice."

We began walking back more slowly. "Auntie Snowfur. Nightkit called me Half Clan. Wh-what's that mean? I've heard it bunch?"

She looked at me with such a sad expression on her face that I regretted saying it.

"Is-is a bad thing?"

"yes, little one. You know that there are three other Clans asides from ThunderClan, right?" I nodded. "well, cats have to find mates in there own Clans. It's part of the warrior code and it never works out if they have kits"

"so Half Clan means a kit that has parents in two clans" I guessed.

"that's right. I'm afraid to tell you that Thrushpelt is not your real father"

"th-th-then who is my daddy?"

"Oakheart of RiverClan is."

_It all fit now-why I loved swimming in the streams, my broad shoulders, why I liked both fish and squirrels_ "but why would Bluefur fall in love with Oakheart"

Snowfur shrugged. "Do Mistypaw and Stonepaw know?"

"No, they do not little one." a new voice came from behind us. We turned and saw a dark gray tom with large, unblinking, amber eyes. "they were too little and think the were born in RiverClan

Snowfur dipped her head and motioned for me to do the same thing "Owlstar"

He looked down at me. his unblinking eyes scared me so I hid behind Snowfur's tail. " mr. Owlstar, do you know why my mother gave them to Oakheart "

He smiled down at me. " to protect her Clan, young Mosskit. There was another cat-an evil, ambitious violent cat who would have lead ThunderClan to ruin had he become deputy. He would have attacked the other Clans mercilessly. Bluefur did what she knew was best for ThunderClan"

"oh. "

He continued , "Besides as long as Mistypaw and Stonepaw remain loyal to RiverClan nothing bad will happen."

"they're lucky-they get to know Oakheart." I pouted

"ah yes, but they will never get to know what it is like to live without fear of being attacked or killed" Snowfur added. "and you little one seem to be perfectly happy with other apprentices"

"I know. it's just... just i really wish i could be there with them/"

Snowfur touched my cheek with her tail. "I know Mosskit. it is hard when your loved one still lives but you can watch over them from here."

"do you think they remember me"

Owlstar sighed. "Hard to say little one- you were so young when you left them."

"is there a way to contact them?"

"well, you could talk to brambleberry and mudfur . however you must keep in mind that mistypaw and stonepaw believe they are one hundred percent riverclan."

"that's another thing Mosskit. here there are no clan boundaries" snowfur reminded me. " the only rule is to never go into the dark forest or past StarClan's boundaries"

I wrinkled my nose. "why would i want to go there auntie Snowfur? it's yucky smelling. besides Starclan is very ginormous! i"

Owlstar chuckled- a warm laugh "you are correct, young one. Starclan is as you say, ginormous. even i have not not navigated how big it is" . _he's not such a bad guy_ . "it is good to learn from other young ones who have been taken from life too soon. Oatpaw seems to like teaching you how to swim. And you can still watch over your siblings and parents from here "

I blushed._ I totally forgot about that! _. I turned to Owlstar and Snowfur and bowed my head in respect to the former leader. "Thank you Owlstar. Thank you Snowfur. I'm gonna apologize to Nightkit and see if she and Mistkit wanna play Pounce"


	8. will she make it

Worried by WildCroconaw

Summary: this is Frostfur's point of view after the monster in "Fire and ice" hits Cinderpaw. I own nothing mentioned asides from Acornpelt. some characters might seem a bit OOC. Please read and review. Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I paced in front of Yellowfang's den, my worries growing. Would Cinderpaw make it? She had looked badly hurt when Fireheart brought her into camp. The thought of her not making it reminded me of my own mate, who had been killed on the Thunderpath a few days after Cinderpaw and her sibling were born

"Mama?" My youngest son Thornkit asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at him trying to mask my worry.

"I thought you were in the nursery with Brightkit and Brindleface "

He shook his as he rubbed his head against my chest. "I couldn't sleep at all. Brackenpaw told us about Cinderpaw and I was too worried about her. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." I meowed sadly as we sat down on the ground.

"Brightkit was scared and auntie Brindleface began singing to her."

I smiled. My sister had a huge heart. "Frostfur, I don't want Cinderpaw to go to StarClan" he looked up at me with his sad amber eyes.

I licked him gently. " I know Thornkit. I am sure that Yellowfang is doing her very best to save her."

"I didn't like her at first when she snapped at me"

I purred. " And then she defended you and your littermates from Blackfoot"

He blushed. "It was like seeing a LionClan cat from the stories that the elders tell. She was very fierce and wouldn't let anyone near us."

I chuckled. His description of Yellowfang's fighting reminded me of a young amber-eyed ginger and white tom that I loved long time ago. "She's got a lot of spirit"

He nodded. "Frostfur, do you think that StarClan is going to let her live?"

"I hope so. Brackenpaw was so heart broken when he found out what happened. "

"I would be too. They were talking about how they want to be the best ThunderClan warriors ever. I feel bad for Fireheart"

I nodded my head in agreement. I was grateful for the young warrior for rescuing my kits from ShadowClan. He had the heart and spirit of a true ThunderClan cat even though he was a former kittypet. Thornkit continued, "he's a great cat. He seems like such a great mentor, it's not his fault that this happened. Sometimes accidents happen and even StarClan can't predict everything that's going to happen "

"That's very perceptive of you to say that. "

"Thanks" he looked at his paws for a few seconds as if embarrassed "I think it's true. One-eye told me how she lost one of her eyes to a badger attack and" he yawned, "Halftail lost his tail to another badger."

I twitched my whiskers. "I remember them those stories as well. If StarClan was able to see everything then you would have been able to meet your father "

"What happened to him momma?"

I held back my tears. "He- was killed crossing the Thunderpath chasing a ShadowClan cat. But he did get to see you soon after you were born"

Thornkit 's tail twitched as he thought of something. "I kinda remember a scent that wasn't you or my siblings"

I licked his cheek. "That would be your father's. Even though he's in starclan he still watches over you."

"Like Robinwing?"

"That's right. She's up there with, watching you"

My son yawned. I nudged him in the direction of the nursery. " Get some sleep. I'll let you know how Cinderpaw is doing."

He nuzzled against my fur "okay. Bye, Frostfur" he got up and went into the nursery.

I sighed. "He acts so much like his father at times. Oh, Acornpelt, I mean you so much. " I looked up to the sky and I could almost see his warm face smiling down at me from the clouds. Even after all this time I still missed him.

"That kit of yours has a big heart," a voice rasped in my ear. I jumped as Yellowfang sat next to me.

"Great StarClan, Yellowfang! Don't do that to me" I meowed. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "Old ShadowClan habit. Sneak up on your enemy while they are distracted"

I smiled. "You were listening?"

"Yup. Well half listening I was getting Cinderpaw settled."

"How is she? It's just her father died on the Thunderpath and-"

"You don't want the same to happen to her?" the dark gray cat finished. She looked at me with her orange eyes. "If I've done my job right she won't be joining StarClan anytime soon"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Yellowfang. I don't think Acornpelt would have liked his daughter to join him in StarClan so soon after she was kitted".

The medicine cat's eyes twinkled with a deep longing. "Acornpelt was your mate I take it?"

I purred. "Yes he was. One of the most kind-hearted toms I knew. He was light ginger with amber eyes. He helped me out when my mother Robinwing died from a badger attack. It's a shame that he never got to knew his kits" I sighed.

"Doesn't mean that he's not watching them now from starclan. " the gray cat told me.

"I know".

My ears swiveled as I heard a soft whimper. My kit was awake!

"Thanks for everything, Yellowfang" I said as I got up and walked inside the den. The smell of herbs and blood hit my nose as I went inside. To one side on a bed of moss I saw my gray pelted daughter. It made me sad to see her pelt covered in cobwebs and her injured leg stuck out at an odd angle.

I went next to her and brushed her fur with my tail. My poor little kit looked so small

Cinderpaw's eyes opened. "Frostfur?"

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here."

Her blue eyes were sad. "Frostfur, I'm sorry"

I was confused. "What for?"

"For making you and Brackenpaw and Fireheart really worried. I know I should have stayed in the camp when Fireheart to me to-"

"Hush, It's not your fault. Cinderpaw. "I reassured her. "At least you're safe and sound'

I stayed by her side for quite a while, As I left the den to tell Brackenpaw and his siblings, I knew in my heart that she would pull through.

The end

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: well, how did you like it? I hope I didn't make any one out of character. The books never say who her mate was so I made him up for this story

Elizabeth: YOU MADE ACORNPELT UP? (Hits her over the head with a big mallet a few times.)

OWWWWWWWWWWW! (Multiple lumps the sizes of coconuts appear). What was that for?

Elizabeth: FOR SAYING THAT YOU MADE UP ACORNPELT WHEN IN FACT I DID!

Okay, okay no need to smack my head with a Razor Leaf or Vine Whip attack (sees her reaching for her venusaur's pokeball). That wasn't an idea you know.

Elizabeth: aww, you're no fun

Anyways, before I get pummeled yet again, I'd like to tell you that Elizabeth provided me with Acornpelt's name and description.


	9. sunkit!

'pouncing lesson by WildCroconaw

Plot: this is a cute little one shot I made about squirelflight's future kits. Takes place about six months after the last hope I don't own any of the original characters but I do own the OC and original names.

XXX

It was a warm newleaf day- the sun was shining and the trees were full of chattering birds and squirrels. The leaves of the trees around the ThunderClan camp were as green as new grass. Sounds could be heard from the training hollow.

But none of this matter to a lean, small amber eyed ginger she cat as she slunk low to the ground. No cat gave her a second glance- they were too busy sharing tongues, bringing in fresh kill or going out on border patrols.

She spotted her prey listening to the elders tell a story: a lean red- brown kitten with a bushy tail and A gray tom. Both were listening to her tell the tale of the great journey as the gray tom searched her for ticks._ 'This is too easy'_ she thought as she crouched down and sprang at the kit.

" Mrrrow!" she yowled. The kit turned around cowered. Before she could make contact a gray bolt of fur flew at her through the air. The two wrestling cats fell to the ground and fought. The other kit squealed and hid behind sandstorm.

"Come on dewpaw! You're no fun"

He purred as he took a swipe at her right ear with a sheathed paw. "Sorry squirt but you should have been quicker. Besides you're just a kit and I'm an apprentice " He tripped her with his tail.

_Show off! _She fell on the leaf-dappled earth " not just a kit - Bramblestar's kit. I'll be an apprentice in three moons." she somersaulted out of the way, extended her claws and as dewpaw came at her she scratched his flank-drawing a long red scratch. He winced in pain but didn't slow down as he pinned her to the ground with his paws on her chest.

" sorry sunkit . pinned you again ."

" lemme up you big fur ball " sunkit squirmed. He lifted his paws off her chest and she got to her paws. She fixed her gaze on him. " I will beat you one day "

Sandstorm purred with delight as she got to her paws and the other kit stood up too. " Well done dewpaw. How did you know my granddaughter was behind you?"

He looked down at his paws for a few seconds before looking up into the old pale ginger she cat's green eyes. "The wind shifted ...and i smelled her. Cloudtail says i got his sense of smell from him. plus i saw hopekit's eyes widen "

Sunkit stuck her nose in the air. "that's cause i was aiming for her not you"

Hopekit padded over to dewpaw. "you should get jayfeather to look at that scratch"

"Can i help it if i got grandpa firestar's long claws" Sunkit pointed out.

_and squirelflight's attitude. Whoever mentors her is going to have grey fur by the time she's a warrior _ Sandstorm thought. "You need to learn how to play not so roughly young one. You should get jayfeather and Lillypaw to look at that scratch dewpaw"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that bad. Now I got a battle scar to show graystripe when he comes back from the border patrol. Granted Brightheart is going to have a fit. " He lowered his tone and imitated his mother's voice. "Oh my precious baby boy. Are you okay? You're not injured anywhere else? Your handsome pelt is ruined"

" You can't even see it " hope kit pointed. " your pelts too dark "

Sandstorm smiled at her grandson. " Brightheart just gets nervous about her kits, dear. All mothers do "

Hopekit gazed up at his sister. " You're gonna be in trouble -again- if squirelflight finds out you left the nursery. You're already being punished for putting a biting ant into hollykit's nest and following Bramblestar on the training session. She's not fun when she's mad "

Sunkit puffed out her chest. " I'm not scared of momma's temp-"

"SUNKIT!" a voice yowled and dewpaw, Hopekit and Sunkit jumped. _Yipes i'm in deep fox-dung now_ Sunkit thought as she shrunk back a few inches as a small dark ginger she cat with bright green eyes came storming at them. Despite her size squirelflight resembled a LionClan cat, with a furious look in her eyes. She stopped in front of them and glared at her daughter who slowly inched forward.

"Heh, hi squirelflight. Nice day isn't it"

Her mother's glare bore into her like a blast of ice. " Don't you ' hi squirelflight' me, young lady! You weren't supposed to leave the nursery today" Hopekit gave his sister a look that said 'I told you so'.

"But i-"

Dewpaw padded forward. "It's my fault squirelflight. Seedpaw and I told your kits that we would tech them some battle moves when we were cleaning out the nursery. But then Cherryfur took Seedpaw out on a patrol and graystripe took me out for battle training. I forgot about it until she attempted to tackle her brother so I used the moves I just learned."

Sunkit, Sandstorm and Hopekit looked at one another- Dewpaw were lying right to Squirelflight. It must have worked because her facial expression softened and she mewed "well, if all it was an accident I suppose I can forgive you. " She motioned to her children with her tail. " Come on, you two. Nap time"

"But momma, we're n-n-not sleepy" Hopekit yawned.

"We wa-wanna play m-more" added a sleepy Sunkit.

The queen chuckled. "You will get to play ... after your nap"

"I'll bring them there" offered Dewpaw. "Come on squirts". Not even bothering to argue, the two kits padded away with the gray apprentice.

Squirelflight sighed as she sat on the ground. "Kits... I swear to starclan Sunkit is going to turn my fur gray."

Sandstorm's eyes glittered. "You know she reminds me of you when you were that age"

"I wasn't THAT bad. At least Hollykit knows not to fall for her sister's pranks. The dark ginger queen's eyes went a bit misty. " She reminds me so much of hollyleaf it's like she came back from StarClan. "

Sandstorm nodded- the second and permanent loss of her black pelted granddaughter still stung her heart. " True. But I know that hollyleaf wouldn't want us to be sad. She's probably enjoying the entire fresh kill she could eat. Being with that sleek ginger cat that aided us in the battle... what did jayfeather call him? Fallen reef"

" I think it was Fallen Leaves. She's probably looking down on us right now. "

Sandstorm sighed. " How are you dealing with both being a mother and deputy duties?"

Her daughter's whiskers twitched. "It's. Challenging. I mean I'm able to assign patrols and jobs. But I do miss being able to hunt and protect the Clan. But seeing my kits make it..."

At that moment a black green-eyed ball of fluff with a white paw came up bouncing to them, her eyes gleaming, a fat mouse hanging from the side of her mouth. " Mommy! Mommy! Look what I caught! It's my first prey."

"Congratulations, Hollykit" sandstorm mewed, taking the fresh kill from the kitten. "Did you catch that by yourself?"

She looked at the ground for a few heartbeats before looking back up. "Well, cinderheart helped me out. I was gonna give it to her but she said that you needed it more."

"Thank you Hollykit" the elder cat smiled.

"cinderheart said that I show po-po- polental? No that's not right? Hollykit thought hard and then found the word she was looking. "potential as a hunter. She's a nice cat. Lionblaze is lucky to have her as a mate . I think she's gonna be a great momma"

Squirelflight licked her daughter's check. " that she will be , sweetheart. " she got up to her paws and stretched. " well, I might as well start organizing the sundown patrols. Come along Hollykit"

"mommy? " she asked softly. "can I stay with grandma sandstorm and hear 'bout hollyleaf again... please?"

the older cats looked at one another in amusement . Young Hollykit loved the stories of her namesake- she didn't care about the fact she broke the code. Sometimes sandstorm even made up stories about hollyleaf . "well, I suppose one story wont' hurt. Just make sure to come into the nursery for your nap" Squirelflight agreed.

"okay" Her daughter nodded. The dark ginger queen walked off.

Sandstorm turned her gaze onto the little kit. "now little one, did I ever tell you about when hollyleaf , lionblaze and jayfeather went to the mountains..."

The end


	10. choosing mentors

mentors by wildcroconaw

Plot: another kit story! takes place before 'pouncing lesson'. don't own anything asides from molefur's name. Enjoy

X fic is below X

"YAHHHHH!" I yelled as i pounced on my father's white pelt. Snowkit, Dewkit and i were playing 'badger attack' in front of the thunderclan nursery as mother watched. "i, the great amberfur, shall defeat the evil badger and be the greatest warrior ever"

My best friends and cousins Lillykit and Seedkit were watching me. "go Amberkit!" lillykit squeaked. My parents were watching them while Sorreltail and Brackenfur went out on a patrol.

Snowkit shook his head as he pounced. "Nu-uh sis. I'm going to get the badger" he flattened himself to the ground.

Cloudtail let out a cry of pretend panic. "I am the evil badger and shall never be defeated"

" Wanna bet?" Snowkit jumped from the ground flew through the air and landed on his back. "Snowpelt says different" my gray brother Dewkit zigzagged between Cloudtail's front paws.

"I got him!" Dewkit mewed.

I grabbed hold of his white pelt and started licking it. "Hey! Amberkit that tickles" cloudtail chuckled.

"Good job sweetheart" Brightheart purred. Snowkit bumped his nose against cloudtail's fur

He swayed slightly as Dewkit jumped up next to me and giggled.

"Oh no. They have discovered my weakness. Can't ... last... longer" he plopped on the ground and closed his eyes.

I got off and poked his side with a paw as my litter mates followed my example. " uh daddy?"

"are you okay?" dewkit asked. "he's not moving"

"is he dead? " Snowkit looked worried and ran over to brightheart. "brightheart! Brightheart! I think we broke cloudtail"

She got up and licked his white head. " Don't worry, Snowkit. Your father is okay. The big lug is just getting his breath back look"

As if to prove this point, cloudtail's ear twitched and he groaned as he got up. "You three are getting heavy and big."

"Or you're too slow" Squirelflight's voice drifted over to us. The ginger deputy winked at us as she came closer, her belly beginning to poke out.

" Yeah! squirlyflight! " Dewkit, Snowkit, lillykit, and i jumped up and ran over to her-Seedkit had fallen asleep in a patch of sun. She purred- she didn't mind that we messed up her name.

We jumped up and down as we bombarded her with questions. "Did you see us take down cloudtail?"

"Is Sorreltail coming back soon?"

" Did you see what we did?"

" Are you gonna tell bramblestar?"

She purred with amusement. "Your three kits are going to be a pawful."

"They already are" cloudtail muttered as he stood up, leaves and twigs sticking to his fur. His face softened when he saw the hurt look on my face. "I don't mean in a bad way, sweetheart. I mean that you will keep who ever mentors you on their paws "

"Oh"

"I want Molefur to mentor me, " Lillykit spoke up.

"He's your nephew." Snowkit pointed out

"So?"

"He won't be tough on you" Snowkit added

"He wills if Sorreltail lets him"

"I doubt it," I said. "Moleclaw is gentle with you"

Dewkit turned to squirelflight. "Is that possible? Cats can mentor their kin"

"It happens sometimes" she replied

"Firestar mentored me when i was an apprentice" cloudtail added, " He wasn't easy with me"

"You weren't easy to deal with when you were young, dear," Brightheart reminded him. " You were hot headed and stubborn. But even though you made a lot of mistakes, StarClan showed you the right path. " Cloudtail rolled his eyes and scoffed when she mentioned StarClan but Brightheart took no notice. My sister Whitewing told me that he didn't believe in our warrior ancestors but mom accepted that.

"Didn't my dad mentor Whitewing?" Lillykit asked.

Squirelflight looked at the dark white-patched tabby and flicked her whiskers. "That's right Lillykit. Brackenfur was her mentor. If i recall she worked very hard"

"How does Bramblestar choose mentors?" I blurted out. The deputy and my parents looked at me. My siblings squeaked in terror- as if i said a bad word. I felt embarrassed and looked down at my white paws. _I shouldn't have asked _I thought. "I'm just curious. I know that it's probably up to him to decide the mentors "

Squirelflight tapped me with her bushy tail. I looked up into her bright green eyes. "Don't feel bad, little one. It's not your fault you asked that. you're four and quarter moons and Lillykit and Seedkit's ceremonies are in a quarter moon. You're probably a bit jealous and anxious. As to who bramblestar chooses for the mentors, it's who best suits you."

"Okay. I understand. Thanks Squirelflight"

Seedkit sleepily opened her eyes, yawned and got up. "Did i miss something?" The pale ginger she kit asked sleepily.

"We were discussing who our mentors are going to be" Lillykit told her.

"Oh. As long as i get a good mentor i don't -" Seedkit's ears perked up as we heard a patrol come back. "Brackenfur and Sorreltail are back! Race you there! " The two sisters jumped up and sped out of sight, each wanting to be the first to greet their parents.

Squirelflight shook her head. " Those two are just like their sisters. I have to go organize the dusk patrol- Cloudtail, you're on it"

"Fine by me" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see you three later"

" Bye cloudtail!" Snowkit purred.

"Bye daddy" i chimed.

"Bye" Dewkit mewed.

He licked each of us and left. " I'll see you later" she turned around and left.

"Mama, can you tell us a story" Snowkit bounced back to the front of the nursery. Dewkit and i followed him.

"Wellll," she pretended to consider it.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee" Snowkit, Dewkit and I gave her ' sad kit faces.

She started chuckling. "Oh, how can i say no to you three? Whitewing had me wrapped around her paws when she was your age. "

We came closer and she wrapped her tail around us. "Okay, my little sweet hearts. What story would you like to here?"

"Grandma Frostfur!" I suggested.

" The Bloodclan battle" Dewkit piped in.

"How you and daddy fell in love," Snowkit added.

Her good eye looked misty as she remembered it. " Good choice, Snowkit" our ginger and white mother commented. "it was back it the old forest. As brackenfur and Cinderpelt were already apprentices it was Thornclaw and my turn. He received Mousefur as a mentor and I got this kind old warrior named Whitestorm..."

The end


	11. we never got to say goodbye

aying goodbye by WildCroconaw

Plot: this is I how I think Leafstar explained to her kits about lichenfur's death after the flood in the _beyond the code_ magna. It is seen through Firekit's POV. I am putting Firekit, Harrykit and Stormkit's ages at about a moon and a quarter. I don't own anything mentioned.

XxX fic begins below XxX

" when's mama coming back up " my gray brother Harrykit asked me . We had been trapped in the senior warriors den for what seemed like moons because of the horrible storm that had flooded the camp. My mom, Leafstar and some of the other warriors like Cherrytail, Patchfoot, sharpclaw, bouncefire, shrewtooth and Fallowfern had gone down to check if the coast was clear.

"dunno"

" is it safe to come down" my sister Stormkit fixed her amber eyes on Echosong who was waiting for a signal, the light coming in to the den from the opening shone on her ginger and gray fur.

I pawed the earth with my claws. _What if mamma never comes back? What if they get swept up by the big river and we got to stay in here forever? There's no food or water! What if we got to stay here forever? _The worry must have shown on my face because I felt my father Billystorm lick my head. "there is nothing to worry about, firekit" I looked up and saw his green eyes stare at me.

"but mama..."

"knows how to handle herself." he finished. "come here, my little ember, raindrop, and furball" he ended with his nicknames for us: Stormkit was his little raindrop, I was the ember and harrykit was the furball. My sibling bounced over to us.

"don't you three worry about your mother. She is able to take of herself. "

Sandypaw added "an' sharpclaw's out there with her. He's not gonna let anything happen to Leafstar. He's the greatest skyclan deputy ever"

His sister Honeypaw bopped his head with a sheathed paw. " mouse-brain! He's the only deputy we've known plus he's our dad"

"Honeypaw, be nice to your brother" Clovertail scolded her daughter.

She ducked her head. "sorry Clovertail"

We heard someone jump up to the cliff and Billystorm stood up, his fur sticking up. He relaxed when the familiar scent and form of Sharpclaw filled the den. As soon as he was completely in the den, Questions filled his ears: "is it safe?" "what's the camp look like?" "is everything alright?"

He had a sorrowful look in his eyes as he looked over us. he lifted his tail for silence. "come down. Honeypaw, you can carry Harrykit. Firekit, your dad can carry you" I purred with delight. " Stormkit-"

my sister went up to the dark ginger deputy and stated "I can jump down by myself, I'm a big cat". The clan chuckled.

"she's got your personality, Billystorm" tinycloud meowed.

" She's got guts" Shrewtooth remarked. sandypaw twitched his whiskers, amused.

he patted her head with his tail. " oh little one, if you were older I would, but your leg muscles aren't strong enough to make that large"

the hopeful look on my sister's face fell like a stone thrown into a river. "but I wanted to impress mama with how far I can jump..."

Petalnose came up front. "don't worry Stormkit. I'm sure that leafstar is proud of all your accomplishments." The nice pale gray she-cat purred kindly. " you're only a kit. A jump like that that could land you in echosong's den for a while"

She looked from the nice she cat to Echosong (who had moved to the side to let sharpclaw in),. She nodded. "okay, sharpclaw. I guess you know best"

he gave her a warm smile. "would you like me to carry you down"

she nodded. "okay, everyone follow me when I flick my tail" he scooped up Stormkit in his mouth as Billystorm picked me up. Harrykit jumped on Honeypaw's back. He gave us the signal and We left the cave.

I loved the feel of the air flying through my fur as Billystorm jumped. "wheeeee" I mewed.

As soon as my dad put me down on the ground I noticed something was wrong. Harrykit and Stormkit were standing still looking at something ahead- their jaws hanging. there was a semi circle of cats around a body- a familiar gray mottled body.

"LICHENFUR!" we all ran over to her and started nudging and prodding her.

"wake up, lichenfur" Stormkit mewed.

" why are you still sleeping" my brother prodded her

I touched her fur- she was cold and wasn't moving. Tears were in my eyes . I turned to Leafstar and Echosong, "mama, Echosong, she's not moving"

Leafstar motioned us with her tail to come over to her. She led us aside away from Lichenfur. "what's wrong , mama?" I asked.

She sat down and we followed suit. " here isn't an easy way to tell you this but ... Lichenfur has left us"

Harrykit looked at her with his amber eyes. "did she go hunting?"

She shook her head. " no dear. Remember how I told you about StarClan?"

I nodded. "isn't that the place where there's lots and lots of prey that never runs out? And it's always pretty?"

"and there are no rats or clumsy twolegs" Stormkit put in.

Harrykit was quiet for a minute. "isn't that where you said grandmama is?"

"yes dear".

The reality sunk in. "is that where Lichenfur is?" I asked. she nodded and all three of us buried our faces in her fur and cried.

" why mama?"

"is StarClan mad at us?"

"we n-never g-got to say goodbye" I sputtered.

"it's hard when you lose someone without saying goodbye. I should know. " Petalnose's soft voice fluttered over to us. We looked up and saw her next to us. My littermates and I got out of Leaftstar's fur and walked over to her.

I looked down at my paws. " we'll never see her again. "

Leafstar licked my cheek. "Not so, baby. She's watching over you from StarClan at night. Remember how I told you about Silverpelt? Each star there represents a fallen warrior-"

"or apprentice or kit, too, right mama?" Harrykit interjected.

"that's right sweetie"

"and now there is one for Lichenfur" Petalnose added. "She'll be able to watch over you as you grow like Rainfur watched over Sagefur and Mintfur"

" That's true Petalnose. If Echosong, Frecklewish or i see her in dreams or in the whispering cave we can tell her about how much you are growing" Leafstar gave the other she cat a kind smile.

"Mama, do we have to stay up for the- the um" Stormkit couldn't think of the word.

"Vigil, dear. No you don't have to if you don't want to"

I took a step forward and looked up at them . "I do, mamma"

"I wanna stay up too" harrykit added.

"then I will too"

"that's very kind of you three to do that." Petalnose remarked.

"I feel bad for disturbing her nap" I admitted. "can we do anything to help?"

"yeah" Harrykit nodded. "I wanna make her look pretty"

Stormkit gazed up at our mom. "please mama? Pretty please with fresh kill on top?"

Petalnose laughed. "what polite little warriors you have there, Leafstar."

She purred as we all got to our paws. "how can I say no to that face"

we cheered. "yeea!" we bounced at her heels as we walked back to the others.

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Petalnose. "would you three like to help me, Frecklewish and Echosong pick herbs for the burial?" the gray cat asked us.

"sure" Harrykit and Stormkit agreed.

"can I help pick flowers for her body?" I asked. "didn't Lichenfur say that she loved to smell flowers in newleaf?"

Leafstar licked my head. "of course you can dear. I think Lichenfur would really appreciate that"

The End.

author's note: sorry it ended like that. i couldn't think of a better way to end it

'


	12. overcoming our grief

Overcoming grief by WildCroconaw

Plot: this happens after the end of the last hope. It is a little memory peace told in the POV's of Birchfall and Dustpelt. In each section there is a cat that helps them out. If I owned warriors I would have made her kits kill brokenstar for her death. XXX indicates new narrator, whose name is in bold. Enjoy!

X Fic begins belowX

**Dustpelt:**

Ferncloud and firestar... gone forever. Ferncloud ... dead. These were the only thoughts running through my head after the battle. I felt like tigerstar had taken out my heart, ripped it apart like a mouse, and replaced it with a gaping hole. I had lost my appetite and I moved around the ruined camp as if in a dream. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw her pale gray body falling in slow motion to the ground. It was heart wrenching.

I looked down at my paws, lost in memories of our times together: Ferncloud_- then fernpaw- telling me out Swiftpaw's plan, sharing tongues, seeing our kits grow up, watching our kits play..._

A grey paw waved in front of my face. "Dustpelt, Dustpelt. Anyone in there?"

"Can't you see I'm" I looked up and blinked, seeing jayfeather's blind blue eyes in front of me. "Oh it's you. What do you want"?

He looked up at me. "No need to claw my pelt off. I was just checking to see if your wounds need tending to."

"I'm fine jayfeather," I grumbled. "Use the herbs on some one who really needs them" I got up and started to pad away.

"It's not your fault she died Dustpelt," he whispered. "She would have wanted to go that way" I turned around and looked at the medicine cat in disbelief. _What does he know? He doesn't know what it's like to lose someone you love like that! Ferncloud didn't want to die! _I walked right up to him. "You don't know what you're talking about jayfeather," I hissed but he didn't flinch. " She didn't want to die like that! You even can't imagine the pain my kits and I feel right now knowing she's gone forever. I feel lost with out her, Ferncloud was my life and I just saw her DIE!"

He raised his tail. "I do. Hollyleaf was sent to starclan remember. And I lost all my trust in squirelflight and leafpool for ages when my birth was announced". That statement felt like he had knocked all the wind out of me in a practice battle. I felt my jaw drop- it had been hollyleaf who had said that at that long ago gathering.

I sat down on the ground "I'm sorry jayfeather-. I don't know what came over me- it hurts so much"

"You're in shock" He sat down next to me, his sightless eyes fixed on mine. "It's understandable that you want to lash out like a badger at everyone. I'm hurt too but I know how to guard my feelings."

My ears flicked. " Well I don't have to wonderful skill of yours. What am I supposed to do, never speak to another cat again? Hide my grief and Forget about her? For StarClan's sake she was my mate"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not saying you should forget about her. The pain would be insufferable. When I thought Hollyleaf had died the first time it felt like some cat had ripped out my heart. But I had to put the clan and my medicine cat duties first so I submerged my self in my duties. Of course my powers and the prophecy from starclan didn't help and there were times I had to force myself to stop looking for her among their ranks"

"Well, as I don't have the happy power to walk with StarClan nor am I a medicine cat what do you expect me to do? Hunt and fight for ThunderClan every single waking moment?" I growled. _Stupid mouse-brained jayfeather! He's not making me feel any better – he's making me feel much worse_

My former apprentice's nephew gazed at me and flicked his ears. "Not every waking moment. Spend time with your kits- they need you during this troubled time. What about Birchfall? Don't you think he's broken up about training in the dark forest and causing her death? "

"Well..."

He didn't give me a chance to continue. " Ferncloud was like a foster mother to all the kits. Look at Lillykit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Snowkit and Seedkit. " He flicked his tail to the nursery. " think of everything Ferncloud has done for the clan and you'll come up with an answer."

My whiskers twitched as I thought about what he said. _Birchfall, spiderleg, Foxleap and Icecloud - they had lost their kindhearted mother. Cloudtail his adopted sister. Whitewing/ whom Ferncloud_&_ I saw, as our daughter- must be crushed. _Then i remembered something else: she helped out with the nursery kits- Brightheart and Sorreltail saw her as a kindred spirit. . _I need to be strong for Lillykit, Snowkit, Dewkit, Seedkit and Amberkit, _I thought. _But how could I? _Panic and worry washed over me

As if he could read my thought Jayfeather meowed " you'll do fine. Just pretend the nursery kits are your own. Besides I can always pass on a message to your mate when StarClan visits me" boy was I a mouse brain! I forgot Jayfeather could see in his dreams. He went on; " I think you and your kits should go out hunting as a family and talk through your grief. It will help both you and the clan"

A purr of agreement came out of my throat at his suggestion. I got to my paws as the blind cat got to his. " Thanks Jayfeather. I think that's just what we need"

He let out a purr. i saw a smile appear on his face. First I think you're going to have trouble getting Foxleap detached from Ivypool "

I shrugged my shoulders. "The more the merrier-Ferncloud was her grandmother too"

"

XXX. XXX. XXX. XXX

Birchfall:

Ferncloud, hollyleaf, Mousefur and firestar were dead because of the dark forest attack. Even though I had redeemed myself and fought against those evil cats, Spiderleg's mentor and my own mother were dead partially due to me. Even after the dark forest ha been defeated and the battle won one thought kept on running through my mind: _I killed my mother._

I watched Jayfeather and briarlight spread rosemary over the cold grey body that had once been my comfort zone during my kit hood days. _I'm sorry Ferncloud. I didn't realize the dark forest was evil. I'm such a stupid stupid son .I believed I was learning skills to help ThunderClan_, I thought. " I'm worthless. First I help ashfur and now..."

" You're not worthless young Birchfall" A shadow came behind me as brambleclaw came up to me. His fur was matted with cobwebs and dried blood. He called to squirelflight who was helping Thornclaw and Cherrypaw to clear the debris from the center of the camp. " Squirelflight I need you to take a hunting patrol out and get some fresh kill. We also need a border patrol sent out when you get the chance. Birchfall and I need to have a little chat in the training hollow" I ducked

" As you command oh great leader to be " she replied and then glancing caught his eye and understood. Brambleclaw beckoned me with his tail and we left the camp. We went in to the training hollow my stomach in knots.

_Is he going to punish me?_ I thought.

We got there and he motioned for me for me to sit down as he did the same. He took a deep breath and began " look Birchfall. Since I'm getting my nine lives tonight I think it's best if we get this over with now."

" You're not going to banish me are you? Cause I know I probably deserve it for the ashfur thing and training in the dark forest and -"

He shook his head and chuckled. " If I were to banish every cat who's trained in the Dark Forest I'd have to boot myself out too. No Birchfall I'm not going to kick you out. You are a great asset to thunderclan ". I felt a bit better. He smiled " you've come so far from the tiny starving kit back in the old forest. But I'm wonder how you are handling it"

"How am I handling the fact that I got so involved with training and being in the dark forest that I betrayed thunderclan and the warrior code? Nearly got killed by Brokentail in the dark forest? " My voice was starting to crack and I felt my whiskers tremble " f-fought for my life and -and watched Mousefur and-a-and Ferncloud get killed? " I paused to take a breath. " Horrible and lousy. Luke I want to hide in a rabbit whole or a fox den for thirty seasons "

"Let me be there first to tell you that there is no shame in having tigerstar and hawkfrost deceive you. From what I've heard many cats were tricked. Even dead tigerstar proved to be treacherous. My father was as sly as an old fox "

"your father?". I remembered something Longtail told me long ago when I was still a kit. " You're his son aren't you?"

He nodded. "Tawnypelt of ShadowClan and I are his kits. She and I had to live under the assumptions we'd turn out like him. " I shuddered remembering some of the stories I heard in my youth " she left for ShadowClan and there were times I felt I should too. Even when I was older I was unable to escape tigerstar. Ashfur never trusted me because tigerstar killed his mother." he looked up at me his amber eyes full of warmth " you would have liked her Birchfall. I can just imagine Brindleface fussing over you and your siblings. "

I remembered another story I heard about. " You had to watch Feathertail sacrifice herself."

"Yes. It was something I'll never forget. She and Tanwypelt became good friends- in fact all of us questers became close. It hurt us all when she died. I know that she watches over me along with Goldenflower from StarClan. " He touched his tail to my shoulder " you have to realize that their deaths were not your fault at all"

" I know Brambleclaw but it still feels like it is"

"Would you rather be an eternal beaten slave of the dark forest while they roam the territories? Destroying life and the warrior code. Mousefur, Hollyleaf-" he looked distant at the mention of his foster daughter who sacrificed her life to save us all-"and Ferncloud knew what the consequences were and they fought like lion clan "

My tail twitched in amusement " true. I don't think I ever saw Mousefur fight more furiously in my life. I mean all I've known her for is her sharp tongue. Spiderleg did tell me when i was little that she used to be a great fighter but i never believed it until now. "

He let out a mrrow of consent. " She did have a fierceness about her. I'm just curious, Birchfall what made you join the Dark Forest. You must have had a reason, Ivypool and Blossomfall did it out of jealously "

I sighed. " I think I wanted to be special and to be an amazing warrior. I saw how the clan treated dovewing after the beaver incident. I know it's wrong to be jealous of my own daughter's abilities when she didn't even ask for them in the first place but-"

" It's not your fault. Older and wiser cats than you have been tricked by tigerstar. I forgive you Birchfall. You showed your true loyalty to ThunderClan during the battle"

I lowered my voice to a whisper "Brambleclaw do you think the other clan cats will forgive those of us who helped the dark forest"

He got to his feet and I followed his example. " Off course they will. Speaking of the Clan want to do some hunting? I'll send out some cats to help you out "

" That would be great"

The end.

Author's notes: well what did you think of it? please no flames aloud


	13. uh oh!

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.

**this Message i got from Night of Star Clan**


End file.
